The Grey Ghost
by TheMrWOBBLeS
Summary: One-off Drama I wrote based on a conversation folks were having about Sony.


The Grey Ghost

* * *

A short, almost child sized woman stook over an ironing board. Were it not for her craftily disguised platform shoes, she would be a mere four foot eleven. However, such detail could never distract from her graceful, purposed motions as she pressed her black dress pants to perfection. A puff of steam here, there and she folded the pair to add to her hanger which already held an immaculate tailored suit to match and a fine white button-up shirt accompanied by a blue tie.

Strands of light bounced off tiny slivers of metallic thread in the tie as she strode through her home, her short silver hair framing a boyish face that wore a slight frown. Her laser blue eyes held a sincere calm, through all. A few more years had been added to her youthful skin, yet few could tell. She hung her suit on the outside handle of the bathroom door and carefully closed the door.

"Kei." She said to the mirror.

Kei was her name. Anyone looking on could never tell her hesitation, the anxiety waiting under her calm expression; such inconsistencies were why she held rituals like this. In time, Kei had found that the traditions of the samurai best fit her unusual habits and mannerisms. She ran the water until it was steaming hot and wet a towel, matting over then washing her face.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the towel among the other dirty rags in the laundry.

Kei took her place on a floor mat, looking out over the vast capital city of Lastation through the wall of her penthouse apartment that was nothing but glass. She quietly summoned her sword and set it in front of her mat, taking a sip of tea.

"Why did you have to do this, Noire?" She mused. The sun seemed to vibrate on the ocean as it drug it's light from the world.

"My friend, had you never dismissed me, this may never had happened. I was impatient and hurried off as soon as the first crisis was over, yes, but I was wrong. What is a full bank account and set of investment funds when what you love most is ruined?"

The typically stonewalled Kei is holding back tears, lonely clear gems falling on the plain tank top that covered her bound chest. Three drops is all she can manage before composing herself again.

Kei looks back to the view, calming herself again. The spartan interior of the apartment is hardly befitting one of the richest people in Gamindustri, but she prefers it this way: it makes it easier to get into these moments of clarity.

For her nation and Uni, the two things in this world that she truly loved, Kei would risk it all tonight.

Truth be told, Kei had thought long about this, and she knew in her heart that there was only a fraction of a sliver of hope left in this situation. She was going to die.

It was a hard thought to hold, yet it too had become part of her routine.

Picturing Noire's gleaming rainbow sword piercing her chest, the burning feeling… Noire had taught Kei that technique long ago. Kei knew well how badly the cut from the legendary Rainbow Blade hurt just from an accident with her own edge.

Kei stood and drew her own sword; a plain, unassuming yet brilliantly sharp blade. The handle was custom fit to her grip, the blade was made of a dark grey chromium-nickel alloy. The cutting edge was as keen as ever, seeming to disappear into thin air along its lazy grind. The sword had well earned the name "Grey Ghost". She sheathed the weapon, tying it to her belt after dressing up. The crisp lines of her body and outfit matched wonderfully, the spacious cuffs of her pants and coat enhancing the appearance of her size.

Kei stood at her entryway for a moment, waved a hand over her sword and exited her residence. By the time she had stepped through, her sword had fluttered away in a flurry of blue pixels.

* * *

Kei's hard soled shoes made her presence known wherever she went.

"It's been awhile." Kei says to herself, strolling into the Basilicom. Some of the guards still recognized her which set the new ones at ease.

The stone floors carried her footsteps alone through the vast expanse of the construct. There was enough room in this building alone to house forty thousand. Kei gains a nervous smile that she bats away as she reaches Noire's office. Five O' Clock. Showtime.

Kei pushes through the doors, unafraid of what will happen. Her nerves, body and soul are all steeled for this occasion.

Noire looks up into the eyes of a lion, someone somewhere beyond the pale of humanity.

"It's been a while, Black Heart." Kei says cooly.

"What, Kei?"

"I've heard what you've done. What's become of my work, my successors and such. I'm not happy, Noire."

"And?"

"Selling out for those who wouldn't care less if you went and died for their propaganda, those who would jump ship the moment such an occasion arose to further their means? Is that the Noire I remember? Someone so desperate for shares they would appease a vocal minority for scraps? How's it treated you, Noire? Should I just call you Black Heart instead, for shutting out those who really matter to you?"

Noire shoves her chair out of the way as she jerks to attention, standing with her palms on her desk.

"Have you come for war Jinguji Kei?"

"I've come for my country, for your sister that you've continued if not even further neglected. I've come for every soul out there that despises your current course. I want my co-worker back- my Goddess back."

"Lofty, selfless goals of yours. When did you become so heroic and moral Kei? Don't you have a cutthroat business to run?"

"Don't we all change though? Not always for the better though- I'd love to talk, but I suspect you already want this to end."

Noire clutches the handle of her saber.

"Do you know what it feels like? The pressure? The crushing weight from above that gives you no quarter? That's what today's Gamindustri is, Kei. I appease the minority or I get run out of business. I fail to appease the masses and I go out of business. Zero. Sum. Game."

The two women's eyes are locked, their postures as upright as could be. If Kei's padded shoulders and ice cold expression could get any sharper, she'd pass wholehearted as a warrior of yore. Her legs are spaced on her shoulders, left hand ready to reach for her sword.

Their speed is unmatched as the two clash, keen blade on blade.

Decades of training echo in their quarrel, each seeming to predict and parry or block the other's move. Kei has no chance against the boundless advantage of Share Energy besides her own iron will. Burnt metal creeped into Kei's nostrils as her turbine metal blade lost a few layers against Noire's energy infused saber. The pair's sweeping blows gouged walls, floors and the ceiling as they negated or evaded the other's attack. No matter how Kei views her situation, she's losing ground and slowly being pressed to the vast balcony of the Lastation Basilicom.

The surface is slick with rain. Despite their best attempts, neither Kei or Noire's shoes are favorable on wet stone. Both glimmering blades point at the other's neck.

"No matter if you kill me or leave me, I'm right. If I kill you, my world is ruined. Your sister- the girl I love as my own daughter would never accept me afterwards."

Kei lets her blade phase away, the pixels sending rainbows across the droplets of water on the grey tile.

"What would you have me do Kei?"

Their eyes are locked together.

"Go back. Make games for the sake of games. Do what you know, be the Noire I remember and do it best- better than anyone else. Work too hard, sleep too hard and play too hard."

Noire can hardly keep her sword up. The darkness under her eyes is evident.

"You're quick Kei. If-"

"No ifs anymore, my Lady. Please, tend to Uni and your nation before all else like you once did. I don't mind if my life is the price for that."

Noire drops her saber. It clatters on the floor as Noire hits her knees.

"I just… wanted the best…"

Kei can't stomach the emotion.

"Talk it out with- with someone else. I'm not qualified. I'm… sorry."

Kei leaves sobbing Noire on the balcony without any more notice. Kei's shoes keep their noisy procession up as she leans against the door to Uni's room.

Kei hesitates before knocking. She raps the door quietly anyways.

Kei fails to hear an answer of any kind. The heavy laden voice of Noire calls from behind.

"She's gone today. Come- come back when she is."

"I see."

There's too much to say and too little time, even if Kei or Noire knew what to say, they wouldn't speak. An agreement was reached and that was what mattered.

Kei turns to go once more.

"Kei. Thank you. I've never said it once before- but thank you."

"I do what I must, Lady Noire."

"Still all business."

Kei nods and her frown deepens.

"Goodbye, Noire."


End file.
